1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to battery packs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike an un-rechargeable primary battery, a secondary battery denotes a chargeable and rechargeable battery, and is used for not only small high technique electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, PDAs, and notebook computers, but also energy storage systems. According to high demand for a high output, the demand for a battery pack in which a plurality of secondary batteries are assembled is increased.